UN VERANO DIFERENTE PARA DRACO
by paulina Malfoy
Summary: unos amigos de los papas de draco van a pasar el verano con la familia malfoy pero llevan una niña con ellos que hara draco!!??


Otro fic .......bueno aun no termino el de nadie puede ser tan malo pero me he decidido a crear otro fic antes de que se me cortara la inspiración . No es un d/hr como siempre pero tampoco es un d/g ni un slash o lemon no se como le llamen es un personaje que yo invente . bueno solo espero que les guste y manden reviews ¡! Con ideas pliz porque como habran notado en otros fics que yo he hecho no soy una niña con mucha imaginación jajaja  
  
***&%$#Paulina Malfoy#$%& ***  
  
**#**  
  
  
  
Cap # LOS SPICKARD  
  
  
  
Acababa de terminar el año en Hogwarts y la verdad no habia sido un año muy emocionante para Draco . estaba en la estacion de kings cross (perdonen si no se escribe asi) esperando a el elfo domestico que lo llevaria a su casa  
  
-señor Draco esper...-pero un pudo terminar porque draco  
  
-muevete maldito elfo estupido vamos a casa no tengo ganas de soportarte -  
  
-si señor ....su madre me dijo que le informara que llegaran visitas esta tarde .dice que son muy importantes y que desea que usted este presentable para recibirlas -  
  
-quienes son ?!!-dijo draco en tono frio  
  
-la familia Spickard .señor-draco no contesto "spickard?? Que demonios no recuerdo a nadie con ese apellido ...... llegaron a la mansión Malfoy  
  
-hijo ! mi draco como te fue en tu curso en Hogwarts ?-dijo Narcisa  
  
-aburrido como siempre -su mama solo fruncio el seño y después le sonrio  
  
-me alegro de verte ......subete a cambiar rapido que van a llegar visitas se quedaran con nosotros estas vacaciones quiero que te portes bien .  
  
si-dijo draco y se dirigio a su cuarto a arreglarse, el realmente apreciaba a su madre pero su padre le decia que no debía mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie porque eso era una debilidad ....entro a su cuarto y un elfo le dio su ropa tenia botones de oro y con un dragón era muy elegante "pero quienes seran estas personas que vienen y porque tanta elegancia" se preguntaba draco en su mente  
  
en eso sono el timbre "han de ser los spickard " penso draco un elfo toco la puerta  
  
-señor ...los spickard han llegado su madre quiere que baje -  
  
-esta bien -dijo draco  
  
bajando encontro a la familia spickard en la sala de estar su madre estaba con ellos era una señora un señor y un niña "una niña!!!" penso draco a el realmente no le agradaba que una niña estuviera en su mansión  
  
-buenas tardes -dijo acercándose a las parsonas - soy Draco.... Draco malfoy  
  
anderson spickard -dijo el señor y draco le estrecho la mano-lisbeth spickard mi esposa y ........  
  
cristabell spickard-una niña de enormes ojos negros hablo....hiba vestida con un vestido azul claro de ceda  
  
mucho gusto -dijo draco la niña le sonrio se veia un poco desanimada  
  
draco porque no le enseñas cual es su habitación a la señorita cristabell?- dijo Narcisa  
  
si madre -dijo draco en tono frio empezo a caminar y se dirigio a cristabell - sigame porfavor -cristabell lo siguió  
  
este es tu cuarto -dijo en tono seco  
  
gracias - dijo cristabell sonriendo  
  
y draco desaparecio  
  
cristabell estaba viendo su cuarto era muy grande claro estaba en una mansión "wow ..y pensar que vine hasta aquí y me tengo que perder de las vacaiones en francia con mis amigas ..y ese "draco" no es muy divertido que digamos creo que no sera un verano muy divertido"-se solto el pelo lo tenia chino y color castaño, tenia facciones finas , no era muy blanca ni muy morena , era delgada y de buena estatura alguien toco la puerta  
  
-señorita ...- dijo un elfo intentando recordar el nombre  
  
-cristabell- le dijo sonriendo  
  
-si perdone señorita cristabell es la hora de cenar - dijo el elfo  
  
-claro ahora bajo -"demonios olvide que tenia que bajar a cenar y ya me despeine me tendre que volver a peinar después de un rato bajo  
  
-buenas noches -dijo cristabell entrando al comedor draco ya estaba ahí sentado junto con Narcisa y sus padres  
  
buenas noches Cristabell - dijo el señor spickard en tono frio "al parecer este tipo es igual que mi padre " penso draco cristabell al parecer entendio la indirecta que era * llegas tarde* y se sento rapidamente en eso entro alguien al comedor....era Lucius Malfoy  
  
-buenas noches anderson ...lisbeth y .............- dijo en tono frio Lucius  
  
- Cristabell ...señor Cristabell spickard -  
  
-a porsupesto - dijo lucius tomándola de la muñeca y besándosela cristabell sonrio pero draco sabia que no era por gusto sino por educación -tome asiento señorita....-el hizo lo mismo - veo que ha crecido y la haz educado bien.....y tambien es muy hermosa... anderson -dijo lucius dirigiéndose a cristabell y luego a Anderson  
  
-y tu tambien haz hecho un buen trabajo con el pequeño Draco - hablaban como si fueran trofeos sus hijos no personas . cristabell solo agachaba la mirada draco sentia algo parecido como tristeza pero no lo mostraba ...dejaron de hablar y empezaron a comer del banquete  
  
-bueno ...una estupenda cena lucius -dijo anderson -  
  
buenas noches - lisbeth se despidio y Cristabell hizo lo mismo  
  
cuando estaban saliendo anderson llamo a Cristabell -QUE HEMOS HABLADO DE LA PUNTUALIDAD ¡! ME AVERGONZASTE ENFRENTE DE NARCISA PARA TU SUERTE NO ESTABA LUCIUS AHÍ PORQUE SINO TE APLICARIA UN CRUCIO NO QUIERO QUE ESTO SE VUELVA A REPETIR ENTENDISTE !!!! -Cristabell asintió y salió corriendo draco vio todo pero nadie lo vio a el  
  
"porque tiene que ser asi mi padre " pensó Cristabell sentada en el patio no habia encontrado su cuarto así que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco para calmarse "porque le importa tanto eso de la puntualidad llegue 5 minutos después de lo previsto solo eso porque es asi de frio .........lo odio "pensaba y una lagrima le rodo por su mejilla "  
  
-porque lloras Spickard?-dijo una voz fria Cristabell salto era draco  
  
-Malfoy ........ me asustaste - dijo con la voz agitada Malfoy no contesto a esto solo se le quedo mirando con sus ojos grises inexpresivos "pero que bonitos ojos tiene " pensó Cristabell  
  
al ver que no contestaba draco le dijo  
  
-dime draco ........y porque lloras?  
  
a tu dime Cristabell ..... por nada  
  
-claro que si ..........lloras porque tu padre te regaño no ?- dijo draco en tono burlon y frio  
  
-como sabes .......lo viste ........el no e..-no pudo terminar porque draco la interrumpio  
  
-no trates de ocultar que no es asi contigo siempre............mi padre lo hace siempre y no me interesa- dijo draco en tono frio Cristabell lo miro  
  
-pero porque hacen eso ? no deberían ser asi de frios  
  
-ya deberias de estar acostumbrada no lo crees?  
  
-mm y tu te estas volviendo como ellos -dijo Cristabell en tono burlon  
  
-claro que no !-  
  
-claro que si- Malfoy la miro con odio y se fijo muy bien la analizo "no esta nada mal...se ve tan delicada y debil cuando llora .....ya entiendo a lo que mi padre se refiere"  
  
-si claro ..tan siquiera no soy debil como tu - Cristabell lo miro  
  
-realmente crees que soy debil ?-dijo muy seria  
  
-claro lloras por algo que tu padre hace casi todos los días....-a Cristabell le rodo un lagrima por la mejilla draco la miro y se sentó junto a ella percibió su aroma olía a rosas - ya no llores -dijo en tono serio Cristabell lo miro y le sonrio  
  
-gracias .....me agrada tu compañía-  
  
-ami la tuya -a draco le empezo a agradar Cristabell -bueno sera mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto de seguro te perdiste  
  
-donde vivo es igual espero que algun dia puedas ir ...ahí yo te guiare  
  
-claro- dijo draco caminaron hasta el cuarto de Cristabell y se despidiron "vaya al parecer draco no es tan malo como pensaba pero el que realmente no me agrada es lucius me da miedo es muy extraño realmente no quiero pensar en eso " se solto el pelo se puso la pijama y se durmió  
  
continuara   
  
hola de nuevo ---espero que les haya gustado ami se me hizo regular bueno manden reviews con ideas y diganme si les gusta pliz °_° cuídense atte  
  
#$%&° Paulina Malfoy °&%$# 


End file.
